The Big Crossover
by itsanythingbutregular
Summary: In this epic crossover event between Zootopia, Arrow, and The Flash, Nick, Judy, the ZPD, as well as Team Arrow and Team Flash must work together to stop Godspeed from causing multiverse-wide chaos. However, they will need help from Nick's brother, who shares a similar past to Oliver Queen.
1. Chapter 1

" **THE BIG CROSSOVER"**

 **A crossover between Zootopia, Arrow, and The Flash**

 **Written by Itsanythingbutregular**

 _ **Note: Hey guys, it's me again. I wanted to do another fanfiction, but I wanted to think bigger than my other stories. It's time for a HUGE crossover event between the famous Disney movie, Zootopia, and two amazing shows in the Arrowverse, notably Arrow and The Flash. This will most likely be the biggest story I've written, so enjoy!**_

 _ **-Brandon**_

It was nighttime in Zootopia. The peaceful music coming outside from all the cafés are playing loudly. Everything was peaceful that night… until something exploded.

The Zootopia Federal Reserve Bank's front doors blew up into pieces. A man in a gold and white suit comes out of the bank, carrying millions of dollars' worth of cash. However, the man had been wearing a white mask with gold eye pieces. Seconds later, ZPD cars park in front of the bank, with all the officers, including Chief Bogo, stepping out of their vehicles. Chief Bogo then gets his microphone out and gets ready to speak.

"THIS IS THE ZPD. PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Chief Bogo yelled through the microphone to the mysterious man in the suit.

"Are you talking to me, buffalo butt?" The man replied in a dark voice.

"Yes, I am! Now let go of the money and turn yourself in!" Chief Bogo spoke.

"Heh. I don't think so. You see, I didn't just come here for the money. I came here to kill." The man said.

What Chief Bogo and the officers did not notice is that there was yellow-colored electricity coming from the man's suit. He then proceeds to charge at the officers and Bogo, but what Bogo didn't believe is that the man ran at incredible speeds.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Chief Bogo screamed as he commanded the other officers to duck and cover.

The suited man ran really fast and proceeded to vibrate his hand into three officers' chests.

"NO!" Chief Bogo screamed, as he was almost about to burst into tears when he saw three of his own fellow officers died.

The man then proceeded to run to Bogo, only to grab him by the neck and threaten him.

"Your incompetence has cost you three lives, Chief. If you do not stop this hunt, your life will be the fourth. Oh, and by the way, I'll tell your daughter I said hi." The man stated as Bogo had a scared look on his face. The suited man then ran away, but suddenly, something incredible happened.

All the citizens of Zootopia were shocked and amazed as they saw a breach open, with a man in a red suit running towards the bank. The man then stood in front of Bogo, with the chief shocked that there were two people that can run at incredible speeds.

"Are you okay, sir?" The red-suited man asked.

"Well, given the fact that I lost three of my officers today, I believe not. Who are you?" The chief asked.

"I'm the Flash. Don't worry, I'll go after this guy. I know him personally." The Flash said. He then went to find the gold and white suited man, while Chief Bogo went to pick up his radio.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde! I need you to call an ambulance over here, immediately!" Chief Bogo commanded.

"Why, what's wrong, Chief Bogo?" Judy asked.

"I lost three of my men out here by a guy who ran at speeds I've never seen before. Is Officer Wilde with you?" The chief asked.

"I had to take him to the hospital, there was an old-time family member that he hasn't seen in a while. I'm guessing they are trying to make amends." Judy replied.

"Alright, just go down there and make sure that there isn't a bloodbath!" Chief Bogo demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Judy said.

Judy then proceeded to drive to the scene where the two speedsters were chasing each other around.

Meanwhile…

Nick had arrived at the hospital, with the intention that the meeting not might go well. However, once he had gotten the call from his mother, Helen, Nick was shocked at what she had said to him. He then proceeded to walk to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Helen Wilde." Nick said.

"Oh, yes, you must be Nicholas. We've been waiting for you, sir. Please follow me." The clerk said as she stepped off her chair. She then proceeded to walk Nick directly to the outside of the hospital room.

"Now I must warn you about what has happened to his body since he was gone for five years. There are scars and tattoos everywhere, there are some burn marks, and he has had a diet change to where he must eat thousands of calories a day. I must warn you, Nicholas, the brother you lost might not be the one we found." The clerk warned Nick before she left him alone.

Nick was afraid that his brother might be different than what he was during those mysterious five years being gone from his family. However, Nick was destined to make things up, as he wanted to show his brother what he had accomplished. He then proceeded to open the door, and his mother, Helen, stood up.

"Nicholas, thank you for coming sweetheart. I have somebody waiting for you." Helen said to her son.

Nick then approached the figure that was staring into the window with the afternoon sun. Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Jr., was standing right in front his older brother.

"NJ?" Nick asked.

Nick, Jr. then proceeded to turn around and look his brother in the eye.

"Sup, bro. Looks like you've gotten more handsome than usual." NJ replied.

Nick then started to burst into tears, while running to hug his almost 21-year-old brother.

"I thought you would never come back! I thought you were dead! Please don't leave us again!" Nick said as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, bro. I won't leave you or anyone else ever again." NJ said.

Helen then walked over to her younger son, being prepared with a question.

"NJ? Did your father and Lucas make it?" Helen asked.

Nick's eyes went wide open as his own mother asked about the rest of his family.

"Dad made it, but he's somewhere I can't say. Lucas, on the other hand… he's dead." NJ replied.

"Lucas didn't make it?!" Nick yelled?

"Sorry, Nick. He was getting over the top of his head. There were certain things he was playing with that couldn't be explained by… natural science." NJ said.

"And what about your father, Robert? Why can't you tell us where he is?" Helen asked, wiping tears from her eyes as she heard that one of her own children had died.

"I wish I could mom, but I made him a promise. And I have to keep it." NJ replied.

"Well, it's good to have you back, brother." Nick said.

The three remaining members of the Wilde family hugged for the first time in five years.

 _ **Well, guys, there you have it! Chapter one is done! Sorry it looks long, but I wanted to save the big fight scene between the Flash and the gold and white suited man for the next chapter. See you guys soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Flash vs Godspeed

**CHAPTER 2: FLASH VS. GODSPEED**

 _ **Hey guys, and welcome to the second chapter of The Big Crossover. In this chapter, we see the Flash fight against a really dangerous foe. Meanwhile, Nick tries to make up for lost time with his brother, NJ. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **-Brandon**_

During the night, Judy had driven as fast as she could to the scene where the two speedsters were engaging in a chase amongst each other. However, the speedsters stopped as they were standing in an industrial alleyway, ten minutes away from Downtown Zootopia. Judy then grabs her radio and reports to Bogo.

"Chief Bogo, come in, over." Judy said.

"Officer Hopps, what is the situation?" Bogo asked.

"The two speedsters have stopped in an industrial alleyway ten minutes away from the city. I'm going to go check it out without trying to blow my cover." Judy stated.

"Good. Be careful, Hopps. I don't want to lose you, too." The chief said to Judy.

"Got it. Over and out." Judy said to Bogo.

Judy then walked carefully to the scene, where the two speedsters were facing each other some distance away.

"You remember me, Barry?" The white and gold suited man asked, still in a dark voice.

"August?!" Barry, also known as the Flash, asked shockingly.

August then proceeds to take his mask off, and begins to speak in a normal voice.

"Oh, you do remember me, Barry? Good. Yeah. Because I remember everything, too." August said.

"How did you get here?" Barry asked.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I know your little secret. You changed the timeline, so that I COULD NEVER EXIST!" August yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YOU HURT ENOUGH PEOPLE IN MY LIFE! Do you think I could ever forgive you for killing not only Joe, but John and Roy as well?"

"Well, they were in my way of achieving my true potential. Once the speed storm hit those freaks of nature back in Central City, I was furious that I was not the only one affected by the storms. So to tear your life apart, Barry, I had to destroy the ones closest to you." August said.

"And what is your true potential, August?" Barry asked.

"The world will find out soon enough. But you won't." August said to Barry, chuckling beforehand.

Barry and August then proceed to fight in the alleyway. Barry throws a few punches at August, while August dodges them. August then gets angered and speeds towards Barry, throwing multiple punches and kicks at him, with only a few of them actually hitting Barry. Barry, now really angered, goes to Mach 2 and throws August into a nearby building. August was injured, but what shocked Barry the most is that August did not have any bruises on him.

"How is this possible?" Barry asked August.

"I have the speed and strength of multiple speedsters, Barry. You can't hurt me." August says before putting his mask back on.

Barry then tries to run at Mach 3, only for August to intervene and run at Mach 5, severely injuring Barry. As soon as August was about to finally kill Barry, Judy runs towards the speedsters and tries to stop the fight.

"ZPD! FREEZE!" Judy yells at August.

August then notices Judy and proceeds to run to her, only for him to grab her by the throat and threaten her, just as he threatened Bogo.

"You may have stopped me from killing him, Officer Hopps, but it doesn't end here. First I will get rid of your friends at the ZPD, then your precious boyfriend, and finally, I will get rid of your family!" August says to Judy, once again in his dark voice.

"Who are you?" Judy asks August.

"I. Am. Godspeed." August says to Judy.

August then proceeds to run to Barry, only to look him in the eye.

"I ALWAYS WIN, FLASH!" August yells at Barry, reminding Barry of the same words the Reverse-Flash said to him his first year fighting crime.

August then runs away, leaving Barry and Judy alone.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked Barry.

"Not really. I was hit harder by that guy than Girder. Who are you, and why are you a rabbit?" Barry asked Judy.

"I'm Judy Hopps, officer at the Zootopia Police Department. The second part, I will answer later. Let me call my chief for an ambulance. Looks like your ex-best friend did quite the number on you." Judy said to Barry as she ran towards the police car and picked up her radio.

"Officer Hopps to Chief Bogo. I need an ambulance immediately. One of the speedsters got hurt, and it isn't the white and gold suited one. It's one in a red suit." Judy said to Bogo over the radio.

"Hopps, I will send an ambulance right away. By the way, I need a name of the other speedster." Chief Bogo said to Judy.

"I only know his first name, and it is August. He has a nickname… its Godspeed." Judy said to Bogo.

There was a brief moment of silence before Bogo answered back.

"I know that name…" Bogo said out loud.

"Sir, are you okay?" Judy asked Bogo.

"I'm fine. Just get back to the station, ASAP." Bogo commanded Judy.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Judy said to Bogo over the phone.

Judy then went to Barry again.

"Don't worry, an ambulance is on its way… what the?" Judy said before looking at the rooftop.

Judy looked to the rooftop of a building and saw a man wearing a suit. He had a bow and arrows on his back, as well as other weapons. He then proceeded to get his bow and an arrow out and shot Judy in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" Judy asked the mysterious person.

The person then jumped off the rooftop and went to stand over her, making a threat.

"If you ever try to help this person again, I will kill you. Remember, the Flash and the Green Arrow are mine and Godspeed's property. Take this warning." The masked man said to Judy.

"Who are you?" Judy asked the man.

"Prometheus." The man, now known as Prometheus, said to Judy before leaving.

The ambulance finally arrived, with Bogo's police car right behind it. He was shocked that Judy had been hit in the leg with an arrow.

"Hopps! How did this happen?" Bogo asked Judy, with a worried expression.

"Some guy with a bow and arrow hit me in the leg with this. I can't walk." Judy said to Bogo.

"Alright, let me get another ambulance. Before I do, I need to know the name of this so-called archer." Bogo demanded.

"Prometheus." Judy said to Bogo.

Bogo pauses for one last second, indicating that he knew this person as well. He then proceeded to get another ambulance for Judy.

Meanwhile…

Nick, Helen, and NJ had just arrived at the Wilde residence. It was the same house that Nick and NJ's mother had lived in for 30 years, however, there was a lot more space since no one else lived in the apartment complex.

"Welcome home, NJ. I bet you missed this place." Helen said to NJ.

"I did miss it, and I missed all of you guys. I am so glad to be home." NJ said.

"Well, since Lucas isn't here anymore, why don't you have his room? I'll still be staying with Judy, though." Nick said to his brother.

"Are you sure you can't stay one night, sweetheart?" Helen asked Nick.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! We need to make up for lost time, anyway." NJ said to Nick.

"Alright, I will stay for the night. But first things first, I need to visit Judy at the hospital." Nick said to Helen and NJ.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Helen asked with a worried look.

"She got shot in the leg… with an arrow." Nick said to his mother.

NJ's eyes went wide open as he heard his brother talk about an arrow.

"You okay, bro?" Nick asked NJ.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just shocked when you said the word, arrow. Well, I'll be waiting for you here, bro. Good luck with the hospital visit." NJ said to Nick.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad to have you back after five years." Nick said to NJ.

The brothers hugged before Nick drove off to the hospital. He then came back an hour later to the complex, with NJ tapping his foot on the concrete.

"Wow, you've been waiting patiently." Nick said to NJ, jokingly.

"(laughs) Yeah, yeah, I know. How did the visit go?" NJ asked Nick.

"It went well. The doctor said that Judy will be on crutches for about one or two weeks, so I'll be doing double shifts, I guess. Want to go inside?" Nick asked NJ.

"Sure. It's about time I told you some of the stuff that happened on the island anyways." NJ replied.

The duo of brothers went into the house. Thirty minutes later, Helen had come out with lasagnas, NJ's favorite food. As the family ate, NJ started talking about some of the experiences he had.

"Well, Dad, Lucas and I were shipwrecked on a piece of land called the Isle of Dreams. It's kind of a weird name for an island, but the stuff on that piece of land was crazy."

"What did you see, NJ?" Nick asked.

"I saw some things that couldn't be explained by natural science. There were super soldier serums, a magic typewriter that made your dreams real, and some other stuff that is hard to explain. Lucas, however, got obsessed with all this stuff, and starting experimenting on other people that crashed on that same island. When you told me about an arrow, Nick, the reason my eyes went wide open was because… I put an arrow through Lucas' eye." NJ replied.

Both Nick and Helen were shocked, with their eyes wide opened as they heard that NJ had killed Lucas.

"You killed him? Why?" Nick asked, saddened that NJ did it.

"He was going overboard on these things, and he even experimented on Dad. Our own father was scared of Lucas, Nick." NJ replied.

"Well, I'm not mad or disappointed in you, sweetheart. You had to do the right thing at the right time. Did your father survive any of those experiments?" Helen asked.

"He did, but it warped his mind. He's not the same man, Mom." NJ said.

"Well, that sums up some of the stuff that you went through. But no more killing, okay?" Nick asked NJ.

"Of course." NJ replied.

The trio then watched movies together, before falling asleep on the couch. Helen then shed one single tear as she was happy about her son being back. However, something still bothered her as she had a gut feeling that something was about to happen to the family.

 _ **So that is it for Chapter 2, guys! I will post Chapter 3 soon. Sorry I did not put the hospital visit in this chapter, because I wanted to save it for the next chapter. See you guys soon!**_

 _ **-Brandon**_


	3. Table of Contents and CH3 Update

_**ZOOTOPIA/ARROW/FLASH CHAPTER TABLE OF CONTENTS**_

 _ **Hey guys! So I wanted to share the current table of contents for the crossover fan fiction! I will update this soon on another post, but for now, here are the current chapters!**_

 _Chapter 1 – Beginnings_

 _Chapter 2 – Flash vs. Godspeed_

 _Chapter 3 – Cross Culture, Part I_

 _Chapter 4 – Cross Culture, Part II_

 _Chapter 5 – Cross Culture, Part III_ _ **OR**_ _A Surprising Visit_

 _Chapter 6 – A Surprising Visit_ _ **OR**_ _Shadows of the Past_

 _Chapter 7 – Shadows of the Past_ _ **OR**_ _Sweet Revenge_

 _Chapter 8 – Sweet Revenge_ _ **OR**_ _The Breakout_

 _Chapter 9 – The Breakout_ _ **OR**_ _Savage Ways_

 _Chapter 10 – Savage Ways_ _ **OR**_ _Problems_

 _Chapter 11 – Problems_ _ **OR**_ _When Heroes Collide_

 _Chapter 12 – When Heroes Collide_ _ **OR**_ _Dimension Jump! Part I_

 _Chapter 13 – Dimension Jump! Part I_ _ **OR**_ _Dimension Jump! Part II_

 _Chapter 14 – Dimension Jump! Part II_ _ **OR**_ _Dimension Jump! Part III_

 _Chapter 14 – Dimension Jump! Part III or Dimension Jump! Part IV_

 _Chapter 15 – Dimension Jump! Part IV_ _ **OR**_ _Dimension Jump! Part V_

 _Chapter 16 – Dimension Jump! Part V_ _ **OR**_ _Back in Action_

 _Chapter 17 – Back in Action_ _ **OR**_ _Broken Hearts_

 _Chapter 18 – Broken Hearts_ _ **OR**_ _Immortals_

 _Chapter 19 – Immortals_ _ **OR**_ _Made for Disaster_

 _Chapter 20 – Made for Disaster_ _ **OR**_ _Supervillain Team-Up! Part I_

 _Chapter 21 – Supervillain Team-Up! Part I_ _ **OR**_ _Supervillain Team-Up! Part II_

 _Chapter 22 – Supervillain Team-Up! Part II_ _ **OR**_ _Supervillain Team-Up! Part III_

 _Chapter 23 – Supervillain Team-Up! Part III_ _ **OR**_ _Wake Me Up Inside_

 _Chapter 24 – Wake Me Up Inside_ _ **OR**_ _Enter Godspeed_

 _Chapter 25 – Enter Godspeed_ _ **OR**_ _Darkness Falls_

 _Chapter 26 – Darkness Falls_ _ **OR**_ _Breaking the Silence_

 _Chapter 27 – Breaking the Silence_ _ **OR**_ _A Matter of Lost Trust_

 _Chapter 28 – A Matter of Lost Trust_ _ **OR**_ _Huge Secrets_

 _Chapter 29 – Huge Secrets_ _ **OR**_ _Slade's Return_

 _Chapter 30 – Slade's Return_ _ **OR**_ _Three Ghosts_

 _Chapter 31 – Three Ghosts_ _ **OR**_ _Enter the Legion of Doom_

 _Chapter 32 – Enter the Legion of Doom_ _ **OR**_ _Meet Your Maker_

 _Chapter 33 – Meet Your Maker_ _ **OR**_ _The Attack_

 _Chapter 34 – The Attack_ _ **OR**_ _Battle of the Supers! Part I_

 _Chapter 35 – Battle of the Supers! Part I_ _ **OR**_ _Battle of the Supers! Part II_

 _Chapter 36 – Battle of the Supers! Part II_ _ **OR**_ _Battle of the Supers! Part III_

 _Chapter 37 – Battle of the Supers! Part III_ _ **OR**_ _Battle of the Supers! Part IV_

 _Chapter 38 – Battle of the Supers! Part IV_ _ **OR**_ _Battle of the Supers! Part V_

 _Chapter 39 – Battle of the Supers! Part V_ _ **OR**_ _Battle of the Supers! Part VI_

 _Chapter 40 – Battle of the Supers! Part VI_ _ **OR**_ _The Last Stand, Part I_

 _Chapter 41 – The Last Stand, Part I_ _ **OR**_ _The Last Stand, Part II_

 _Chapter 42 – The Last Stand, Part II_ _ **OR**_ _The Last Stand, Part III_

 _Chapter 43 – The Last Stand, Part III_ _ **OR**_ _Final Moments_

 _Chapter 44 – Final Moments_ _ **OR**_ _The Day After_

 _Chapter 45 – The Day After_ _ **OR**_ _Saying Goodbye_

 _Chapter 46 – Saying Goodbye_ _ **OR**_ _Returning Home_

 _Chapter 47 – Returning Home_ _ **OR**_ _Sweet Memories_

 _Chapter 48 – Sweet Memories_ _ **OR**_ _Epilogue/Sequel Possibility_

 _ **So, that's the entire Table of Contents, guys! The only reason I have an OR between most of the chapters is because I haven't decided if I want to do Cross Culture into two or three parts yet. Also, I have been very busy on Cross Culture, so I don't know when I will be uploading it. Until next time…**_

 _ **-Brandon**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Cross Culture: Part I

**CHAPTER 3**

" **CROSS-CULTURE, PART I"**

 _ **In this chapter, Chief Bogo and Judy get a surprise visitor while Judy is recovering, and Bogo has a certain tale to tell about Godspeed and Prometheus. Meanwhile, Nick takes NJ to work with him, but their trip is interrupted by the Dark Archer.**_

Hours later after the incident, Judy sat in a hospital bed, with her leg still in pain. She already knew that she would have to take some time off for her leg to heal, but she was going to be prepared when she got back to work. As she was listening to the newest Gazelle song, _Ever After_ , Chief Bogo walked into the room and sat down on the chair.

"Hopps. How are you feeling?" The chief asked.

"Not great, but it'll get better soon." Judy replied.

"Good. Now, we have officers at the crime scene. Your friend, Barry, is in the room next to you. I talked to him about the whole situation, and it appears that he knows the men who attack both you and him. Once the other speedster had robbed the bank, I had a gut feeling that I knew him. It's about time I told you about... what the?" The chief said before becoming surprised at the visitor who was standing at the front of the room.

"Who are you?!" The chief demanded.

"An old friend. It's good to see you, chief." The man replied. The man was none other than Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow. He was wearing business-like attire, and had just checked with the receptionist about visiting both the chief and Judy, as well as Barry.

"Oliver Queen. It's been a long time. Come here, you sly businessman!" The chief said as he went to give Oliver a hug.

"Yeah, I'm not a businessman anymore, Adonis. I'm the mayor of Star City, now." Oliver said.

"And does that complicate any part of your vigilante schedule?" The chief asked.

"Not really. Being mayor gives me inside intel about what's going on and how I can stop it." Oliver said.

Oliver then walked over to Judy's hospital bed and greeted her.

"Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you. And you are?" Oliver asked.

"Judith Laverne Hopps. But you can call me Judy." Judy replied.

"Good to meet you." Oliver said.

Oliver then noticed an arrow in Judy's leg. He was surprised that it wasn't his arrow, but one of another archer's.

"Who did this to you?" Oliver asked.

"Some guy named Prometheus. He threatened both me and Bogo, and before I could call an ambulance, he put… well, this arrow in my leg. I won't be working for some time, I'm afraid." Judy said to Oliver.

Oliver's jaws dropped as he heard Judy say the archer's name.

"I know that name…" Oliver said.

"Okay, both you and the chief suddenly know these people? Can someone please explain what's going on?" Judy demanded.

"I think it's the right time to tell her, Adonis." Oliver said to Bogo.

The chief then sat up out of his seat, ready to talk.

"You're right. I have been keeping secrets for far too long. Hopps, it is about time I told you how I know these people. But first, I will tell you the origin of Godspeed's powers, and later, I will tell you about Prometheus." Bogo said to Judy.

Judy nodded as Bogo was about to go into flashback mode.

Flashback, 10 years ago.

Stepping out of a portal, knowing that the technology in Zootopia was advanced enough to where he could travel through worlds, Adonis Bogo had stepped into Starling City. He was greeted by a warm-welcoming Moira Queen, as well as her husband, Robert.

"Adonis. It is so good to see you." Moira said.

"Thank you, Moira. How are Oliver and Thea?" The chief asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they are just fine. Kids will be kids." Robert replied.

All of a sudden, a certain man walked up to the group of people. Moira then started to introduce the man.

"Adonis, this is August Heart. He is our top scientist at Queen Consolidated." Moira said.

"August Heart. Nice to meet you, sir." The chief said to August.

"Good to meet you, too, sir. I've heard about your work. You are an amazing public figure." August said to Bogo.

"Wow, Adonis, it seems you have a big fan." Robert said while laughing.

"Oh, Robert. You were always a fan of everyone else's work." Moira said.

"Well, why don't we step inside the house? We have a lot to discuss." Robert said, inviting everyone into the Queen Mansion.

"Splendid. I'll get some tea started for everyone." Moira said.

"Of course, sweetheart. Why don't you take August with you?" Robert asked.

"Sure. Let's go, August. You certainly know your way around the sugar cube equation." Moira said to August.

"Yes, ma'am." August replied.

As Moira and August walked into the kitchen to make tea, Robert and Adonis talked about the current situation revolving around Malcolm Merlyn.

"So, is Malcolm at it again?" Bogo asked.

"It appears so. He is still heartbroken after the death of Rebecca. Still, he has some intentions of… doing certain things. Terrible things." Robert said to Bogo.

"Do I need to arrest him for you, Robert?" Bogo asked Robert.

"No need. When the time comes, he will fail his objectives. But right now, I still plan on taking my kids to the beach, so I need to spend as much time with them when I still can." Robert replied.

"Of course. Well, when you have something that needs to be taken care of, let me know." Bogo stated.

"Thank you, Adonis. Why don't you stick around for that cup of tea?" Robert asked.

"Well, I suppose one cup couldn't hurt." Bogo said.

"Excellent! Let me check on Moira and August…" Robert said before hearing a crash coming from the kitchen, followed by Moira screaming. Robert and Bogo then ran to the kitchen to find August on the floor, unconscious. As soon as they saw him, something strange happened. A storm filled with lightning entered the entire mansion, with August being struck by gold-colored lightning.

"Adonis, call an ambulance!" Robert said to Bogo.

"On it." Bogo said as he picked up his phone.

"Hello? I need an ambulance immediately! Queen residence! Fifteen minutes? Good, but hurry! I don't know if he can make it. Name? August Kenneth Hart. Thank you. Bye." Bogo said on the phone to 911.

As soon as the ambulance was called, a college-age Oliver Queen ran down from upstairs, and into the kitchen. He then noticed August's body lying on the floor. Shocked, he ran into the kitchen and looked at August's body. He then noticed gold-colored lightning emitting from August's back.

"Mom? Is everything okay? What happened?" Oliver asked.

"It's August. He was struck unconscious. An ambulance is on its way. Can you please go get Thea, sweetheart?" Moira asked.

"Of course. Wait… she is already down here. What are you doing here, Speedy?" Oliver asked a younger Thea.

"I heard what happened. Is everything alright?" Thea asked.

"August collapsed. Speedy, why don't you and I wait for the ambulance outside?" Oliver replied.

"Okay." Thea said.

Oliver and Thea went outside to wait for the ambulance, while Moira, Robert, and Bogo guarded August's unconscious body.

"I hope this isn't permanent, Robert. You know how I feel about vigilantes." Bogo said to Robert.

"I know, Adonis. Believe me, you would be surprised at the crime rate in Starling. Not everyone gets their second chance." Robert said to Bogo.

The ambulance then arrives fifteen minutes later, with Oliver, Thea, and the paramedics rushing inside to the kitchen where August laid.

"How long has he been out?" The paramedic asked.

"Almost thirty minutes. Please take good care of him." Moira replied.

"Don't worry, ma'am. He will be in good hands." The paramedic said to Moira.

The paramedics then loaded August onto a bed, then proceeded to put him in the ambulance.

Present Day

Bogo finished the flashback as Judy was about to fall asleep. Oliver then proceeded to break the fourth wall.

"You know; this is way different than the Rebirth comics from DC." Oliver said to Bogo.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Well, something more simple had to have been made for this. I usually don't read comics anymore. Anyway, how is the fifth season of Arrow doing?" Bogo asked Oliver.

"It's doing fairly well. We are trying to get the show back to its former glory, and I'm excited for the crossover with Supergirl, The Flash, and Legends of Tomorrow. I just hope they give Slade a proper role than what they did with him in season three." Oliver replied.

"Heh, don't make me arrest him before then. Well, I must be on my way. I need to file reports on the latest attacks. See you later, Oliver. Oh, and by the way, I am sorry for Quentin and Sara's loss." Bogo said.

"Me too, Adonis. Me too." Oliver said.

Bogo then proceeded to walk out of the hospital room, while Oliver spent the rest of the night watching Judy. Oliver made sure to protect Judy the next time any villainous vigilantes came by and attacked the poor rabbit.

 _ **So, that is Part I of Cross-Culture. I wanted to add a little fourth wall break at the end, and yes, I got the inspiration for fourth wall breaks from Deadpool. Anyway, I decided to make Cross-Culture three chapters/parts long. See you guys next time!**_

 _ **-Brandon**_


	5. A Quick Update

_**Hey guys! Brandon here again, and I have exciting yet some important-to-share news!**_

 _ **So many of you are wondering, "where is Cross-Culture: Part II?" Well, I am busy with finals for this semester, as I will be finishing my first semester as a junior in college by December 8 or 10. Because of this, I will not be able to make and post the chapter just yet until after either one of those dates. Also, I am trying to come up with some ideas of how I can make the chapter interesting as well. By the way, thank you, Fanartiguess (Tumblr) for pointing out the constant past and present tense switch. I will fix that the best I can so I won't confuse anyone.**_

 _ **Now for the big news. I have decided, in the meantime (while you guys are waiting for the second part of Cross-Culture), some short crossover fanfics (between one and three chapters long)! The only reason I am limiting these fanfics to the certain amount of chapters is because I am making these lead up to the second part of Cross-Culture. So, if anyone has any ideas for other fanfictions that are not crossovers and only relate to Zootopia, Arrow, The Flash, or DC'S Legends of Tomorrow, you may private message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Now, here are the fanfictions I will be planning on doing to lead up to Cross-Culture: Part II –**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – The Wrath of Godspeed (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Prometheus Rises (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – The Legion of Doom (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – I'll Be There in a Flash (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Green Arrow (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Return of the League of Assassins (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – The Team Up (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Slade's Escape (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – When Worlds Collide (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Godspeed's Travels (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Darhk's Awakening (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – The Dark Archer (TBA)**_

 _ **The Big Crossover: Season Zero – Final Frontier (TBA)**_ _ **FINAL SEASON ZERO FANFICTION**_

 _ **So, there you have it! Sorry the list is a little bit long, but there are certain stories I wanted to share before I continue with the crossover fanfiction itself. Until next time…**_

 _ **-Brandon**_


	6. UPDATE

THE BIG CROSSOVER

UPDATE

Hey guys!

Wow! It has been over a year since I have updated this story! Sorry for being gone for so long; I've been busy with college.

Now, there is an update that I would like to share with you about this story…

The story is still going to be written! However, there is a tiny bit of bad news about it…

I won't be writing the Season Zero chapters. I feel like I added too much to do and the Season Zero part of the story won't be coming in the full fanfiction. However, if you guys want me to write the Season Zero storyline, I will be happy to make it into a separate fanfiction.

Right now, here is the current stories that I am continuing to write:

The Truth about Oliver

The Big Crossover

The Spectacular Count Jester

000

Now, here are the stories I will not be continuing:

Rainbow Mystic

GENESIS

Ultimate Sly Cooper

000

And finally, here are the stories that I am uncertain about giving a sequel to or am uncertain about continuing:

The Comeback

Lab Rats Elite Force Episode 116 Ending Scene 1 and 2

Enter the Cyborg

Hidden Bionics and Secrets Revealed

Bionic Action Heroes

(Note that some of these above are from my old account, brandonfrangipani)

Now that we have taken care of that, I have a placeholder date for Cross Culture Part II! And the placeholder date is…

 **February 19, 2018!**

The reason I am waiting so long to write this chapter is because I need time to come up with ideas for it as well as the rest of the story.

I hope you guys have a fantastic day and I can't wait to share the next chapter of a lot of my stories with you all!

Brandon


End file.
